An Accident in the Cafe
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Rin, IA, Miku, Luka, Meiko, Gumi, Gakuko, dan Kaiko akan pergi ke tempat cafe yang baru dibuka dekat sekolah mereka. Tetapi, banyak hal aneh yang terjadi; Gumi hilang dari sana! Dan juga tiba-tiba tempat itu berdarah semua. Apa yang terjadi di cafe itu?/Shoujo-ai, gore/Un-mainstream pair! RinMayu, YukariIA, MikuLuka, GakukoKaiko, MeikoGumi


**Holaa! Rei datang lagi~**

**Kali ini Rei membawakan fic **_**Shoujo-ai**_**. Nyahahahaha, entah kenapa Rei suka **_**shoujo-ai**_**.**

**Dan... Mulai langsung!**

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan Fanloid bukan milik Rei. Mungkin Rei akan memilikinya saat kehidupan sudah tak ada lagi. *serem amat* **

**Cerita ini milik Kurotori Rei alias saya! XD**

**Warning**

**OOC, aneh, gaje, typo(s) berhamburan, pairing **_**shoujo-ai SUPER CRACK**_**!, Yandere!Yukari, dll.**

**Pairing**

**Kagamine Rin x Mayu**

**Yuzuki Yukari x IA**

**Hatsune Miku x Megurine Luka **

**Kamui Gakuko x Shion Kaiko**

**MEIKO x Gumi/Megpoid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, minna~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VocaUtau Gakuen.**

**10.30 XXX**

"Rin_-chaaaaaan_~" teriak perempuan berambut _pink_ pucat yang depannya dikepang dua berlari ke arah Kagamine Rin, perempuan berambut _honey-blonde _dan iris _azure_.

"Ada apa, IA_-chan_?" tanya Rin kepada perempuan tadi—Koshiro IA—yang sekarang sedang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Em.. Makanya ikut aku, aku susah jelasinnya," kata IA lalu menarik Rin pergi keluar kelas, dan menuju atap sekolah.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

"Jadi, ada apa tiba-tiba memanggilku?" tanya Rin. Dihadapannya sekarang ada Miku, Luka, IA, Kaiko, Gakuko, Gumi, dan Meiko.

"Begini Rin_-chan, _kamu mau ikut kami ke Cafe dekat sini?" tanya Gakuko.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk merayakan Miku_-chan _dan Luka_-chan_ pacaran, soal bayaran, mereka berdua akan mentraktir kita." kata Gumi senang karena ditraktir. Sementara Miku dan Luka sedang menghitung jumlah uang di dompet mereka yang akan terkuras habis setelah ini.

"Oh begitu.. Boleh deh, sekali-kali." ucap Rin. Kenapa Rin tidak kaget kalau Luka dan Miku pacaran? Karena sekolah ini memang boleh menjalin hubungan sesama jenis. Mari kita ambil contoh, Mikuo dengan Luki, mereka memang sering pojok-pojokkan di kelas. Untuk apa? Ya pacaran lah, mengambil kesempatan dalam Monopoly—ralat! Maksudku mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Dan satu info lagi, Mikuo dan Luki adalah kakak dari Miku dan Luka. Pantas sifatnya menurun ke adik-adiknya.

"Kalau begitu Rin_-chan_, kami tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah saat pulang sekolah." ucap Meiko lalu berjalan ke kelasnya, 9-C. Sementara Rin, IA, dan Gumi kelas 9-B.

"Haah.. Mungkin hari ini bakal menjadi seru.." gumam Rin lalu berjalan ke arah kelasnya diikuti oleh IA dan Gumi.

.

.

**Pulang sekolah...**

.

.

"Rin_-chan_, ayo cepat! Nanti keburu sore!" ajak IA kepada Rin yang dengan santainya berjalan dengan Gumi.

"Tak apa-apalah, IA_-chan_. Santai lah, santai." ujar Rin disertai anggukan kepala Gumi.

"Betul itu kata Rin_-chan_. Jangan terlalu buru-buru, IA_-chan_." ucap Gumi. IA pun hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Iya iya aja deh.." ucap IA. (Rei : Woi! Itukan omonganku saat di sekolah! | Readers : Jangan ganggu suasana! *keroyok Rei*)

"Hei! Itu mereka!" teriak Kaiko. "Ayo! Cepat ke sini!"

"Iya iya.. Nih sudah, kita jadi ke Cafe itu kan?" tanya Rin.

"Tentu saja dong, udah ayo cabut!" kata Miku lalu langsung pergi. Semuanya pun mengikutinya.

.

.

Gakuko and Kaiko's side..

"Kai_-chan_.." panggil Gakuko.

"Hmm... Ada apa Gaku_-chan_?"

"..._Daisuki da yo_!" kata Gakuko dengan wajah yang amat sangat memerah, begitu pun dengan Kaiko. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Gakuko akan menembaknya.

"..Ah, _daisuki da yo mo_, Gaku_-chan_.." ucap Kaiko sambil memeluk Gakuko.

"Woi, kalau mau pacaran, di tempat yang sepi aja!" kata Meiko meledek Kaiko dan Gakuko.

"Dasar Mei_-chan_, jangan mengganggu mereka lagi pacaran.. Kita kan sudah pacaran juga," ucap Gumi sambil menggandeng tangan Meiko dan berjalan agak ke depan.

"Baiklah, Gumi_-tan_~, akan turuti apa katamu." ujar Meiko dan membiarkan tangannya digandeng oleh Gumi. Oh, rupaya mereka juga sudah pacaran.

.

.

Sementara posisi Rin dan IA...

'Dasar mereka pada pacaran.. Lihat kek yang lagi jomblo di belakang,' batin Rin sambil melihat kemesraan yang di depan. Miku dengan Luka, Gakuko dengan Kaiko, dan Meiko dengan Gumi.

'Woi.. Kayaknya kalian ngeledek yang jomblo nih...' batin IA sambil memperhatikan yang sedang mesra-mesra'an di depan.

"Rin_-chan_, IA_-chan_, kalian tidak sedang bermesraan di belakang kami kan?" tanya Luka yang melihat ke arah belakang.

"Tidak kok.." ucap Rin.

"Betul nih? Jangan sembunyikan apa pun dari kami ya.." kata Gakuko.

"..Gimana mau nggak disembunyiin, sekali aku ngomong, kamu mulut ember langsung.." ucap IA sambil menatap tajam ke arah Gakuko, yang ditatap hanya nyengir.

"Eh, itu sudah sampai! Ayo kita segera masuk.." ucap Miku. Lalu mereka pun masuk ke dalam cafe yang bernama Shiroi Cafe.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

"_Irassaimase_! Untuk berapa orang?" ucap _maid _dengan name tag : Tohoku Zunko.

"Untuk delapan orang," ucap Luka.

"Baiklah... Di sini, _douzo_*." kata Zunko. "Jika ada keperluan, panggil saya ya.."

"Baik, nah ayo kita pesan.." ucap Luka sambil melihat buku menu tersebut.

"Aku mau pesan _red velvet _saja deh." ucap Luka.

"Aku mau _parfait_, aku haus.." ucap Meiko.

'Adanya _parfait _malah tambah haus, _Baka_Meiko!' batin semuanya minus Gumi karena Meiko bebebnya. XD #plak.

"Aku pesan _chocolate brownies with almond_." kata Rin. Wih, author sampai dibuat ngiler.

"_Strawberry cupcake_ saja," kata IA datar.

"_Carrot Juice_! Kesukaanku~ Ternyata ada juga di Cafe ini," ucap Gumi sambil memeluk buku menunya. Meiko melihat itu langsung cemburu #plak.

"_Blueberry Ice Cream_." kalian sudah tahu dong yang bilang siapa.

"_Macaroon_ saja deh, udah lama aku nggak makan _macaroon_." ucap Gakuko.

"Aku mau _vegetable juice _saja deh, biar sehat dan langsing." ucap Miku.

"Gaya aja," cibir Meiko. Langsung saat itu Miku memukul Meiko.

"Udahlah, jangan ngehina!" teriak Miku dan langsung memukul Meiko berkali-kali.

"Mi_-chan_, sudahlah, Meiko_-chan_ kesakitan tuh. Dan kayaknya Gumi mau marah.." ucap Luka sambil menenangkan Miku yang mengamuk gara-gara ucapan Meiko.

"Ya udah deh. Aku mah sabar aja, biar pahalanya banyak," kata Miku.

"Wess dah kata-katanya, Miku_-chan_." kata Rin yang baru tiba-tiba nongol.

"Tumben ngomongnya bijak." ujar IA.

"Dari pada ngomongnya kasar mulu, sekali-kali lah bijak." kata Miku membanggakan dirinya.

"Udahlah, Tohoku_-san_!" ucap Gakuko memanggil Zunko untuk menuliskan pesanannya. Lalu, Zunko pun datang ke meja mereka.

"Ini pesanan kalian, ya?" tanya Zunko kepada mereka kepada sebuah kertas kecil, mereka mengangguk. "Oh baiklah, tunggu sekitar 9 menit dan pesanan kalian akan segera datang."

"Haah.. Bosen nih.." ucap Kaiko sambil bersandar di kursi Cafe.

"Iya.. Gimana kalau kita main sambung kata?" usul Luka.

"Boleh juga tuh usulmu, Luka_-chan_." kata Rin sambil menggebrak meja saking senangnya.

"Rin_-chan_! Jangan heboh begitu.." nasehat IA.

"Ehehe.. Maaf IA_-chan_.." ujar Rin. Lalu permainannya pun di mulai.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bercanda. Dan kadang-kadang juga ada sedikit perdebatan. Memang mereka sahabat yang selalu bersama... Mungkin.

"Ah, _minna_, aku ke toilet dulu ya," kata Gumi.

"Baiklah! Cepat balik ya, Gumi_-tan_," ucap Meiko. Lalu, Gumi pun pergi.

**Di toilet**

"Lalala~ Hari ini aku senang sekali~" senandung Gumi kecil, lalu mencuci tangannya. Tetapi, dia melihat pantulan bayangan seorang gadis berambut _violet _dengan memakai _hoodie _kelinci. Sontak Gumi langsung menoleh ke belakang dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

'Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja ya..' batin Gumi. Tapi, sesaat itu dia langsung muncul di hadapan Gumi.

"Wu—Uaaa! Si—Siapa kau?!" teriak Gumi saat menyadari kehadiran 'seseorang' di depannya.

"Aku? Namaku Yuzuki Yukari, pemilik Cafe ini." ucap gadis ber_hoodie _itu—Yuzuki Yukari—sambil bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Hooh.." kecurigaan Gumi mulai hilang, tapi..

CRASH!

"U—Uhuk! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Gumi. Tubuhnya terjatuh saat menerima serangan dari belati Yukari.

"Hm.. Apa ya? Membunuhmu." ucap Yukari, matanya pun menjadi merah dan siap-siap untuk membunuh Gumi.

"Ti—Tidak!"

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yukari langsung menusukkan belatinya ke perut Gumi sehingga isi perutnya keluar semua, mulai dari usus halus, usus besar, lambung, hati, hingga jantung. Lalu langsung memotong-motong organ tubuh tersebut dengan halus, dan disimpan ke dalam toples yang bertulisan katakana 'Gumi'.

Yukari melihat tubuh Gumi yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa, lalu segera menguliti kaki dan tangan Gumi hingga bersih.

"Hm.. Selanjutnya apa lagi ya..? Aha! Akan kupotong tangannya untuk kenang-kenangan," Yukari langsung memotong tangannya degan kasar sehingga terlihat tulangnya yang patah, lalu memisahkan darahnya sehingga tangan itu kering. Lalu, tangan Gumi itu dimasukkan ke dalam toples yang lain.

"Oh, satu yang terbaik adalah bola matanya~" Yukari tanpa basa-basi langsung mencongkel mata Gumi, agak susah keluar tetapi Yukari langsung mencabutnya paksa sehingga darah menciprat ke mana-mana.

"Tatapan yang penuh ketakutan.. Seperti biasanya.." Yukari langsung memasukkan bola mata Gumi ke dalam toples ketiga lalu melihat keadaan Gumi.

Keadaan Gumi sekarang sudah mengenaskan, bola mata yang hilang, tangan kanan yang hilang, alat anggota gerak yang sudah terkuliti, dan isi perut berkeliaran semua. Bahkan, toilet tersebut sudah menjadi ruangan penuh darah. Setelah Yukari melihat keadaan Gumi, dia langsung menyeret mayat Gumi ke suatu tempat.

"...Ah, dia bukan orang yang cocok untuk menjadi seperti 'ku'," kata Yukari dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

"Haduh.. Gumi_-tan_, mana ya? Kok belum balik-balik sih..?" gumam Meiko sambil memakan _parfait_nya yang belum habis itu.

"Nggak tahu dah, biasa Gumi paling cepat kalau soal ke toilet," ucap Miku. Miku juga resah karena Gumi tidak balik-balik.

"Sudah 10 menit, Gumi_-chan_ di toilet. Pasti ada apa-apanya." kata Kaiko sambil melihat jam analog di cafe itu.

NGUENG

Tiba-tiba, semua pintu cafe terkunci saat lampu peringatan menyala menjadi berwarna merah. Seluruh pengunjung panik dan langsung menggedor-gedor pintu cafe, tetapi hasilnya tetap nol. Pintu itu tidak bisa terbuka.

"Haduh.. Bagaimana ini..?" ucap Luka khawatir. Khawatir akan keadaan Gumi dan kejadian di cafe ini.

"Kita tidak bisa ke mana-mana, kita hanya bisa menetap di sini dan pasrah," ucap Rin.

"Pasti ada cara lain! Jangan berpikiran pesimis seperti itu!" teriak IA. Memang IA yang paling tahu penyelesaian suatu masalah.

KRESEK KRESEK

"—_Minna-san_, _ogenki desuka?_—kresek kresek—Selamat menikmati game dari kami—kresek kresek—" terdengar suara perempuan yang sangat lembut, namun terkesan _pyscho _jika kalian mendengarkannya baik-baik.

Psst Psst

Terdengar banyak bisikan para pengunjung tanda tak mengerti akan perkataan perempuan tadi, termasuk Rin, IA, Miku, Luka, Gakuko, Kaiko, dan Meiko.

"Apa maksudnya game itu?" tanya Luka.

"Iya, aku juga tak mengerti, dan siapa orang itu?" kali ini Kaiko yang berbicara, semuanya bingung.

"—Hm.. Kayaknya, game ini bukan game yang biasa deh.." ucap IA serius, tapi berusaha tenang.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Miku tidak mengerti.

"Lihat saja nan—" sebelum IA selesai ngomong, tiba-tiba datanglah perempuan berambut _violet _dengan _hoodie _kelinci sambil membawa dua pedang. Gadis itu langsung menebas semua orang di sana dengan brutal, seluruh darah terciprat ke mana-mana. Jadi ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh darah.

Yukari mendekati ke salah satu pengunjung di sana, lalu langsung memotong kepalanya hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya. Seketika Miku yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menutup mulutnya dan mencoba untuk tidak pingsan.

"Uh! A—Apa yang terjadi?" Rin menutup mulutnya sekarang, dia ingin muntah karena melihat darah di mana-mana, tetapi dia urungkan niatnya.

Yukari melihat ke arah mereka lalu menyeringai dan berkata, "Kalian akan kuberi pelayanan yang 'spesial'~"

Rin, IA, Miku, Luka, Gakuko, Kaiko, dan Meiko bergidik ngeri. Mereka harus bertahan di sini.

"Jadi, bagaimana ini? Kita tidak mungkin melawan dia kan? Dia terlalu kuat," ucap Kaiko.

"Gakuko_-chan_, kau bawa _katana_mu tidak?" tanya Rin. Gakuko menggeleng.

"Haduh.. Makin berat dah.." ucap Rin sambil terduduk di kursi cafe. Suasana cafe sudah hancur dan penuh darah. Bahkan bau amisnya sangat menusuk hidung.

Tep Tep Tep

"Ada suara langkah kaki! Sepertinya lebih dari satu orang," kata IA sambil waspada. Melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Wah.. Wah.. Kalian masih hidup rupanya..?" ujar seorang perempuan berambut _dirty-blonde _dengan iris senada yang membawa sebuah boneka kelinci dan kapak kecil. Gadis itu berdiri di samping perempuan berambut _violet _tadi.

"Si—Siapa kau?!" teriak Meiko kepada mereka berdua.

"Kami? Ah, perkenalkan, namaku Koyami Mayu. Dan perempuan yang di sampingku bernama Yuzuki Yukari," kata gadis berambut _dirty-blonde_—Koyami Mayu—dengan senyum manis.

"Ma—Mau apa kalian kepada kami?!" lagi-lagi Meiko yang bertanya, karena yang lain sudah pada takut.

"Tentu saja membunuh kalian dan menjadikan koleksi kami," kata Mayu sambil menyeringai.

"Dan jika kalian menarik, akan kujadikan kalian menjadi seperti 'kami', khu khu khu." sambung Yukari. Matanya yang semula ungu, sekarang menjadi merah darah.

"!" Meiko dan kawan-kawan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sepertinya nyawa mereka berada di ujung tanduk. Apalagi mereka kaget dengan perubahan iris Yukari.

"Kalian tahu kenapa teman kalian yang berambut hijau tidak balik-balik?~" ucap Yukari.

"Ke—Kenapa dengan dia? KENAPA?! CEPAT BERITAHU AKU!" bentak Meiko kepada mereka. Emosi Meiko sudah meluap-luap.

"Yah~, karena kami membunuhnya dan menjadikannya koleksi kami~" ucap Mayu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian—"

"Kau kejam!" teriak Miku kepada Yukari. "Berani-beraninya kau membunuh Gumi_-chan_!"

"Yah.. Itu kan hak kami.. Baiklah, cukup basa-basinya, sekarang ayo kita mulai!" kata Mayu. Lalu, Yukari dengan cepat langsung menarik Meiko dan melemparkannya ke dinding cafe tersebut hingga dinding itu sedikit retak.

"MEIKO!" teriak Rin saat melihat Meiko dilempar ke dinding. Ingin sekali Rin menghampiri Meiko, tapi tangannya dipegang oleh Mayu.

"Wah.. Wah.. Gadis manis, kau jangan ke sana.. Di sana berbahaya, oke?" kata Mayu dengan suara yang lembut lalu menarik Rin bersamanya menghilang dari sana.

"RIN!" teriak Miku dan Gakuko bersamaan saat Rin menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Meiko and Yukari's Side..

"Baiklah, Meiko_-chan_~ Kita mulai dari mana?~" Yukari bertanya dengan suara yang lembut namun terkesan dingin.

"Ugh! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" bentak Meiko kepada Yukari yang menindihnya ini.

"Kau berisik ah! Lebih baik suaranya kuhilangkan!" ujar Yukari lalu segera menusuk tenggorokan Meiko hingga tembus ke belakang.

"MEIKO!" Luka berteriak histeris. Gakuko, Kaiko, IA, dan Miku menutup mulutnya.

JLEB! JREEET!

"Hmmphhh!"

Yukari menusuk dada Meiko lalu ditarik pisaunya ke atas sehingga terlihat jantungnya ikut terbawa pisaunya tadi. Yukari lalu mengambil pedangnya dan menebas lengan dan kaki Meiko sehingga terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Kyahahahaha! _Sugoi deshou! Sugoi deshou!_" Yukari tertawa ala _pyscho_. Dia langsung menebas tubuh Meiko secara membabi buta, jadi organ Meiko berserakan sana sini. Dan tak lupa darahnya terciprat ke mana-mana.

"Hm~, akan aku dandan lebih bagus lagi ya, Meiko_-chan_~" setelah Yukari mengatakan itu, dia langsung menusuk wajah Meiko dengan pedangnya lalu memotong tengkorak Meiko sehingga menjadi dua bagian.

"Ah, cukup segini saja.. Dan selamat menyusul pacarmu, Meiko sayang~"

Kondisi Meiko benar-benar mengenaskan, kepala terbelah dua, dada dan leher bolong, kaki dan tangan terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Me—Meiko_-chan_.." Kaiko sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya melihat keadaan sahabatnya sangat mengenaskan seperti ini. Gakuko dan IA pun menenangkannya.

"Siapa selanjutnya?~" tanya Yukari menatap mereka dengan senyum lebar ala _psychopath_.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

Rin and Mayu's Side...

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana?!" teriak Rin kepada Mayu.

"Tenang, aku bawa ke atap cafe ini kok biar tidak ada yang mengganggu kita~" ucap Mayu dengan senyum manisnya, seperti biasa.

"Lepaskan aku, dasar pembunuh!" Rin mencoba memberontak, tapi kekuatan Mayu lebih besar dari pada Rin sehingga hasilnya nol.

"Nah sudah sampai~" ucap Mayu. Dan mereka sekarang berada di atap cafe, malam dengan sinar rembulan yang sedikit redup, menyaksikan kegiatan dua perempuan ini.

"A—Apakah kau mau membunuhku?" tanya Rin dengan suara yang bergetar. Tentu saja, dia belum siap mati. Apalagi mati muda.

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, kau akan kuubah menjadi seperti 'ku'. Khu khu khu.." ucap Mayu dengan _evil laugh_nya di akhir perkataannya.

Rin mulai kaget dan mundur selangkah, tetapi Mayu malah maju selangkah.

"Kau tahu? Kau gadis termanis yang pernah kutemui~" kata Mayu sambil menjilati bibir Rin sehingga membuat gadis kecil berambut _honey-blonde _ini sedikit merasa geli.

"He—Hentikan, Mayu.."

"Aku tak bisa berhenti.." Mayu mulai mencium bibir Rin, tapi Rin mulai memberontak dan ya.. Hasilnya nol lagi.

Lalu, Mayu mulai mengigit leher Rin dengan giginya, walau begitu Mayu bukan _vampire_. Kemudian Mayu mulai melepaskan gigitannya dan melihat reaksi Rin.

"Aaakh!" Rin mulai merasakan sakit di bagian lehernya, mulai dari sakit yang kecil sampai sakit yang benar-benar luar biasa hingga membuat Rin jatuh terduduk.

"Ahahaha! Tahanlah sebentar lagi, Rin_-chan_! Maka kau akan menjadi seperti 'ku'! Ahahahaha!" Mayu tertawa jahat melihat keadaan Rin sekarang.

Rin sampai meronta-ronta kesakitan, tanpa disadarinya, sepasang sayap hitam muncul di punggung Rin. Mata Rin juga berubah menjadi merah darah, dan kesakitannya berhenti. Rin mulai duduk dengan ekspresi datar, dan sebuah sabit ada di genggamannya.

"Ahahaha! Bagus, Rin_-chan_! Bagus! Kau telah menjadi seperti 'ku'!" Mayu mulai tertawa lagi dan memegang tangan Rin, dan Rin hanya menatap Mayu dengan tatapan datar.

"Mayu_-sama_, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Rin kepada Mayu.

"Ikuti saja aku.." ucap Mayu lalu diikuti Rin. Kemudian, mereka menghilang dari atap cafe itu.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

Kini hawanya makin mencekam; Yukari dengan tatapan membunuhnya, Miku dan Luka dengan perasaan takut, IA dengan perasaan takut namun mencoba tenang, Gakuko yang sedang menghibur Kaiko yang sedang menangis.

"Hentikan semua ini!" teriak IA kepada Yukari.

"Hm.. Berani juga kau gadis kecil.." kata Yukari kepada IA. Yukari mulai mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah IA, namun dengan cekatan IA dapat menghindar serangan Yukari.

"Cuma segitu..?" tanya IA dengan sarkastis. Namun, itulah yang mengundang perhatian Yukari.

'Anak yang menarik~' batin Yukari. Lalu ia langsung menyerang secara bertubi-tubi ke arah IA dan hasilnya juga tetap IA tidak kena. IA langsung merebut salah satu pedang Yukari, sehingga mereka mempunyai pedang yang seimbang.

"Kau hebat, gadis manis. Siapa namamu?" puji Yukari.

"Namaku Koshiro IA, salam kenal **Yuzuki Yukari**," jawab IA dengan menekan nama 'Yuzuki Yukari'.

"Hm.. Kau menarik, ayo lanjutkan pertarungan kita!" Yukari langsung menebas IA dengan berbagai cara, tetap saja IA bisa menghindar. Itulah kesempatan yang digunakan IA untuk menebas Yukari dan..

SRETT!

_Hoodie_ Yukari pun sobek akibat tebasan dari pedang IA, IA pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau telah merusak _hoodie_ kesayanganku.. Tapi tak apalah kalau IA_-chan_ yang merusaknya." ucap Yukari sambil mengelap keringatnya yang sudah bercucuran.

"Haah.. Kau saja yang lamban, makanya kena." ujar IA. Dengan secepat kilat, IA langsung menusuk perut Yukari dan menendangnya sehingga Yukari terseret ke belakang sejauh 2 meter.

"Waw! IA_-chan_ hebat sekali!" puji Miku yang melihat pertarungan tersebut.

"Uh.. Bagaimana bisa...?" kata Yukari tidak percaya. IA telah mengalahkannya padahal sebelumnya tidak ada orang yang pernah bisa mengalahkannya.

"Jangan remehkan aku, **Yuzuki Yukari**. Aku ini juara _kendo _dan berbagai jenis bela diri selama berturut-turut dan telah memiliki 78 _trophy_," kata IA sambil menusuk-nusuk perut Yukari dan mengaduk-aduk isinya.

"Hentikan—"

"Ah, sayang sekali~ Tapi aku nggak mau.." ucap IA. Matanya tiba-tiba menjadi merah darah, sontak Yukari dan teman-teman IA kaget.

"Ba—Bagaimana bisa kau..?" kedua kalinya Yukari dibuat kaget oleh IA. Jika iris IA bisa berubah warna, berarti dia bukan orang biasa kan?

"Ya, hanya orang yang _immortal _yang memiliki iris merah darah seperti ini. Kau juga _immortal _kan? Berarti saat aku membunuhmu, kau juga takkan bisa mati. Aku hanya melumpuhkanmu kok.." ucap IA sambil menyeringai. Dia terus mengaduk-aduk isi perut Yukari sampai-sampai Yukari merintih kesakitan.

PROK PROK PROK

Semuanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, terdapat gadis berambut _dirty-blonde _dan gadis berambut _honey-blonde _pendek.

"Pertunjukan yang bagus sekali, Yukari_-chan_, IA_-chan_.." ucap Mayu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku?" tanya IA sinis.

"Whoa.. Whoa... Jangan sinis begitu... Aku berbicara baik-baik.. Aku mengetahui namamu dari Rin_-chan_ tentunya," ucap Mayu.

"Rin_-chan _ya.. Ah, apakah dia sudah menjadi _immortal_ seperti kita?" tanya IA. Mayu pun mengangguk.

"Ah Rin_-chan_! Ayo kau habisi mereka berempat itu!" perintah Mayu.

"Baik, Mayu_-sama_, akan kulaksanakan~" ucap Rin sambil menyeringai. Miku, Luka, Gakuko, dan Kaiko melihat mereka dengan tatapan takut.

"Hi—Hii—Rin_-chan_.. Kumohon jangan.." kata Luka sambil tertunduk.

"Ah, tentu tidak bisa.." ucap Rin lalu dengan cepat menebas tubuh Luka hingga menjadi dua. Tak lupa ia memotong lidah Luka sebagai koleksinya.

"Selanjutnya... Kulit!" Rin mulai mengiris tipis-tipis kulit Luka dan ditaruhnya dalam toples yang dia bawa. Selanjutnya ia mengiris perutnya, setelah itu, Rin merobek perut Luka secara kasar dan diambilnya beberapa organ dalam Luka; Jantung, ginjal, usus halus, usus besar, hati, dan lambung.

"Ahaha~, bukankah ini kreasi terindah, Miku_-chan_?~" tanya Rin kepada Miku yang berada di belakangnya.

Miku sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, melihat keadaan pacarnya yang sudah tidak hidup itu. Apalagi dibunuh oleh sahabat sendiri.

"Hei, Miku_-chan_, apa kau bisu? Ayo jawab!" Rin berteriak kecil, dengan sangat dipaksakan, Miku menjawab ya.

"Nah gitu dong, kan setelah ini kau akan menyusul Luka_-chan_!~" kata Rin lalu menjedot-jedotkan kepala Miku ke kaca cafe hingga cafe kaca cafe itu pecah.

"Ri—Rin_-chan_... Cukup.." pinta Miku dengan suara lirih, tapi malah ditanggapi lain oleh Rin.

"Apa kau mau lagi? Boleh kok. Dengan senang hati~" ujar Rin lalu kembali menjedot-jedotkan kepala Miku di tumpukan pisau dengan cara kasar hingga kepala Miku hancur lebur dan terlihat otaknya.

"Otaknya bagus nih, seorang _Hime-sama_ pasti bagus lah otaknya.." ucap Rin lalu memakan otak itu dengan lahap. "Rasanya juga enak.."

Rin lalu memotong tubuh Miku kecil-kecil, dan dimasukkan ke dalam toples terdekat untuk dimasak. Begitulah isi hatinya. Dan target selanjutnya adalah...

"Kamui Gakuko_-chan_! Ayo bermain denganku ya~~" kata Rin sambil berjalan ke arah Gakuko.

"Ti—Tidak! Menjauh dariku!" teriak Gakuko sambil berjalan mundur dan sialnya, di belakang Gakuko ada dinding.

"Ha! Tak akan kubiarkan kau lepas!" teriak Rin ala _psychopath_. Dengan sigap, Rin langsung menarik jantung Gakuko dengan tangannya, dan sekali tarikan, jantung tersebut langsung lepas. Gakuko pun jatuh dan lemas tak berdaya.

"Ahaha~, mungkin ini akan menjadi koleksi terbagus.." kata Rin sambil tersenyum _psycho_.

"Segini saja dulu, tubuhnya akan kupajang di kamarku. Dan akan kudandani se'cantik' mungkin. Hihihii. Mayu_-sama_, bagian Kaiko_-chan _untukmu saja!" ujar Rin kepada Mayu.

"Baiklah, Rin_-chan_! Serahkan kepadaku!" kata Mayu sambil berjalan menuju Kaiko.

"Jangan bunuh akuu!" teriak Kaiko.

"Loh? Semua temanmu sudah mati, berarti kau harus menyusul mereka dong~" ucap Mayu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Tidaak... Kumohon!" pinta Kaiko lagi. Air mata menetes dari matanya lalu turun ke pelipisnya.

"Hm.. Bagaimana ya? Ah! Kubunuh dengan cara yang tidak sadis deh.." ucap Mayu lalu merogoh kantong bajunya dan mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna ungu.

"Ini, minumlah.." ucap Mayu. Kaiko merasa enggan untuk meminum minuman itu.

"Ayolah cepat. Mau aku bunuh dengan sadis atau dengan perlahan?" tanya Mayu. Tanpa basa-basi, Kaiko langsung mengambil minuman itu dan meminumnya.

10 detik, Kaiko langsung tepar tak bernyawa di hadapan Mayu. Mayu pun tersenyum menyeringai dan berbalik menatap 3 orang lainnya.

"Nah, game kita sudah berakhir," kata Mayu sambil tersenyum puas.

"Ya! Akhirnya game ini selesai juga!" kata Yukari. Dia baru beregenerasi dari lukanya.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

Cafe No Name..

17 August 2XXX

18.00 VXX

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu_! Kapan-kapan datang lagi ya!" kata perempuan berambut _pink _pucat dan perempuan berambut _violet_ kepada pengunjungnya.

"Fiuh! Akhirnya selesai juga..." ucap perempuan berambut _pink _pucat—Koshiro IA—kepada perempuan berambut _violet_—Yuzuki Yukari—.

"Iya, kau betul IA_-chan_. Tugas kita lebih berat dari pada _maid-maid_ yang lain. Mayu_-sama_ pilih kasih!" gerutu Yukari sambil mengunci pintunya.

"Ya, bisa kutebak dia sedang bersama Rin_-chan_." ucap IA.

"Yah..."

"Em, IA_-chan_." panggil Yukari.

"Apa?"

CHU~

Sukses Yukari mencium IA tepat di bibir, sontak wajah IA memerah dan langsung memukul Yukari.

"Yuka_-chan baka!_" teriak IA sambil memukul Yukari.

"IA_-chan_ _tsundere_!" kata Yukari sambil berlari menghindari IA.

"Tunggu kaaauuu!"

Dan terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran yang tak ada habisnya.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

"Rin_-chan_."

"Ya?"

"Langit sore hari sangat indah ya.." ucap gadis berambut _dirty-blonde_—Koyami Mayu—kepada gadis berambut _honey-blonde_—Kagamine Rin—.

"Iya, ini sangat cocok untuk kita berdua di sini.." kata Rin kepada Mayu.

Chu~

Rin pun langsung mencium Mayu, Mayu kaget tetapi hanya membiarkannya saja. Biarkan mereka berciuman lebih lama lagi.

.

.

1 menit

.

.

1 menit 30 detik

.

.

2 menit

.

.

Akhirnya mereka melepaskannya juga, untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen. Nafas mereka menjadi tak teratur, namun kembali normal kembali.

"Rin_-chan_," panggil Mayu.

"Ya, Mayu_-cha_—maksudku Mayu_-sama_."

"Tak apa-apa kau memanggilku 'Mayu_-chan_'. Aku memperbolehkanmu." ucap Mayu sambil menatap Rin dekat-dekat.

"O—Oke, baiklah. Jadi, ada apa Mayu_-chan_?" tanya Rin.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku bahwa kau akan terus bersamaku." kata Mayu sambil memeluk Rin secara tiba-tiba. Rin pun langsung membalas pelukan Mayu.

"Tentu saja, Mayu_-chan_. Kita akan terus bersama," ucap Rin bertepatan dengan matahari tenggelam.

.

.

.

End!

.

.

.

**Huaa! Akhirnya Rei berhasil membuat fic rated M! #kick\**

**Sebenarnya Rei mau buat Rin dan Mayu melakukan 'ini' dan 'itu', tapi nggak jadi deh. Rei bingung loh, masih muda bisa ngetik kayak gini. XD**

**Yuu : Kan umurmu kaga jelas, Rei**_**-sama**_**.**

**Rei : Enak saja! Ngawur' kau!**

**Rizu : Tapi mungkin yang dikatakan Yuu**_**-chan**_** benar..**

**Rei : Ah, kaga itu! Umurku pas..**

**Reito : Aku tidak begitu terlalu percaya..**

**Ryou : Ya.. Aku juga..**

**Rei : KALIAN SEMUA SETOOPPPP! *ngejar para OC***

**#abaikan percakapan gaje di atas**

**Nah, Rei berencana membuat sequelnya, ada yang mau dibuatkan sequelnya? XD #plak**

**Oke, seluruh kritikan, saran, dan flame Rei terima..**

**Akhir kata...**

**Yuu : Mind to review this story? *baca lalu kabur***

**Rei : Hei! Yuu**_**-chan**_**! Kau mengambil bagianku! *kejar Yuu***


End file.
